criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Ulara
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Ulara | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Ulara | AKA = Queen Ulara | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Duergar | Class = Sorcerer | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Psychically killed by K'Varn | DeathEp = | Place = Emberhold, Underdark | Family = King Murghol (husband) Unnamed daughter | Connections = Served K'Varn | Profession = Ruler of the Emberhold | Level = ≥ 11Ulara could cast 6th-level spells, meaning she was at least level 11. | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Con = | Dex = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Queen Ulara was the assumed second-in-command of the faction of duergar that Vox Machina battled during their time in the Underdark. As an NPC, Queen Ulara was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Queen Ulara had long reddish hair flowing down her to the small of her back. She was dressed in robes. Personality Ulara was a very cold individual, often thinking of herself and her position before others, as seen when she left her husband to die and when she tried to convince Vox Machina to let her go after getting captured. Despite this, she makes it very clear when the party next encounters her that she intends to get revenge by delivering Grog to K'Varn to be used as a test subject. Biography Background At some point prior to Vox Machina's attack on the Emberhold, K'Varn, the beholder managed to successfully conquer the fortress and all within it. It is implied that Ulara, along with her husband, King Murghol, might have surrendered to K'Varn in order to save her life and maintain her power. However, it is also possible she was promoted after K'Varn killed the original ruler of the city. She definitely held some powerful position prior to the attack. During the assault on the throne room, Tiberius attempted to trick the duergar within into thinking he was one of their gods. Ulara and Murghol were the only duergar to see through the deception. During the ensuing fight, she disintegrated the ceiling of the throne room, causing a flow of lava to flood the keep. She also dominated Grog's mind, causing him to fight for her. She retreated by teleporting away right before her husband's death, taking the incapacitated Grog with her. Vox Machina pursued and eventually caught up with her and her guard while she traveled to Yug'Voril to deliver Grog and reinforce K'Varn's position. The two groups clashed, during which Scanlan was able to capture her using Banishment. Afterwards, the group attempted to interrogate her. While doing so, K'Varn possessed her mind to use her eyes to see the group and taunt them. He then psychically killed Ulara. Character Information Abilities Ulara was a Sorcerer who utilized an array of high-level spells, and was capable of outwitting Vox Machina at least once when she escaped and forced them to retreat from the Emberhold. Spells 1st-level * Shield 2nd-level * Blur 3rd-level 4th-level * Dimension Door 5th-level * Dominate Person 6th-level * Chain Lightning * Disintegrate References Spells: Art: Category:Underdark Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Queens